1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to a receptacle for an electrical connector and a plug matching the same. In general, a receptacle and a plug for an electrical connector are also known as a receptacle connector and a plug connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Either a receptacle or a plug of an electrical connector, e.g. a universal serial bus (USB) connector matching the standard USB 3.0, comprises a plastic body with a tongue, flat terminals (i.e. each terminal comprise a contacting part utilized for contacting another terminal and having a flat shape), and elastic terminals (i.e. each terminal comprise a contacting part utilized for contacting another terminal and having an elastic arm shape). The elastic terminals or the tongue of the plastic body are easily damaged due to abnormal usage, such as plugging the plug in a receptacle that does not match. A repairman needs to take a main board out of a device to replace a damaged receptacle when the elastic terminals or the tongue of the plastic body of the receptacle are damaged. Therefore, a cost for repair is high. The shielding structures of the housings of the receptacle and the plug of the USB connectors have a poor design and easily cause radio frequency interference. When radio frequency interference happens, devices like wireless mouses or blue tooth gadgets do not function properly.